Serenity, the Ice Princess
by Ennuit
Summary: Before she was a queen, young Queen Serenity was a cruel-hearted princess who vowed to marry only when a suitor could answer her three riddles, and if he failed, he was to be executed. The prince of the ruined Sun Kingdom is forced to accept her challenge in order to keep the princess and the Moon Kingdom itself from falling prey to a mysterious enemy. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - This story was inspired by one of my favorite operas, Turandot. Enjoy!_

He ran faster, flames licking his heels. His world was crumbling around him, his beautiful star being consumed in pulsing hellish fire. His only thoughts were of escape, but where could he hide from the monsters that were destroying his world? He ducked into an abandoned shrine, hoping the ornate stone walls would hold against the wall of roaring flames. He shut his eyes tight against the brutal heat, clutching his robes around him for futile protection. Through the thunder of the inferno, he could hear the walls of the shrine cracking. As he became engulfed in the unbearable torture of the flames, he thought of his father, the king of this doomed kingdom. He prayed that at least his father had escaped.

Icy crystals pierced his thoughts, and the unbelievable presence of cold surrounded him. "Come quickly!" a familiar voice admonished. He turned to see his tutor, Shomei, still in her ceremonial robes, her hands raised and feeding energy to the ice shield that protected them. She grabbed his arm, pulling him into a run alongside her. The sheltering force of her magic followed them, but it began to weaken.

"But, the warriors… How can we escape? Where would we go?" he said despairingly.

"The warriors won't come," Shomei replied, "We're too close to the blast site."

They jumped into a deep trench, and Shomei crouched in meditation. "Shomei," he said gasping for breath, "You don't have enough energy to transport us off this star."

"You're right," he was surprised by the confidence in her voice, "But, I can transport you."

He gasped, "No! We could find another way out of here."

"There is no other way, my prince. Give me your hands."

He didn't resist as she took his hands in hers. She had made up her mind and nothing would stop her. He respected her for that. He sighed, closing his eyes, and focused on giving her all his remaining power.

He noticed that Shomei had dropped the shield that was protecting her as the transport began. He could feel her energy course through him, lifting him off the ground, preparing to throw him from his dying world, his home. As he opened his eyes again, he saw Shomei watching him, calm and serene. Then, in an instant, she vanished in a blaze of flame and light.

* * *

The roar of the fire was replaced by a tranquil silence followed by the soft murmur of voices. His next vision was blurred by the blinding reflection of golden light off of pure white walls. He squinted and covered his face with his forearm. Gradually the scene came into focus as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He was in some kind of marketplace, built of solid white stone and shimmering silver fabrics. The crowd around him was as alien to him as the architecture. They had pale almost transparent skin that seemed to glow in the evening light. He realized how alien he must look to the people. He wore his dark golden ceremonial robes with all their ornate trimmings, and he seemed to be the only one in the crowd with dark tan skin and black hair.

Then he noticed a distinct shadow among these brilliant surroundings. He immediately recognized the all too familiar form of the Shadow warriors that had consumed his kingdom. The solitary warrior came closer to him, its pure black silhouette unnoticed by anyone but himself. He panicked as he sensed more warriors gathering near him. The little magic that he had learned from Shomei had been useless against the warriors in previous encounters. All he could do was run, so he fled up the narrow street, dodging the oblivious crowd. As he turned a sharp corner, all traces of his gut-wrenching sense of the Shadows disappeared. Stunned, he spun around to see that, truly, all the warriors were gone.

He was startled by a hand tugging at his robe and turned to see a small girl smiling at him. She wore a simple white robe and her golden blond hair was neatly tied back in a bun. He had an overwhelming urge to smile back at the strange girl. He knew a person of purity and innocence could have special powers against the Shadows and realized that this girl's presence must be purging the Shadow warriors around them from existence.

"Hi, my name is Hikari," the girl said cheerfully, "I saw you appear over there. You must have powerful magic."

He didn't want to talk to the girl, but he felt compelled to ask her some questions. "Where am I?" he asked.

"The Moon," Hikari giggled, "You must be a foreigner."

The Moon? He had heard stories of a civilization on the Moon, but always thought it was a myth. Looking around him now, he could see it was true. In the sky, he saw a huge planet swirling in blue, green, and white, it was unmistakably Earth, and, beyond that, a great star, the Sun.

"Where are you from?" Hikari asked.

He continued to stare at the sky as he answered, "There. The Sun." The girl looked into the sky in awe.

A loud chime resounded through the marketplace, distracting Hikari. In response to the chime, Hikari grabbed the young man's hand to pull him with her through the crowds. This action felt all too similar to his flight with Shomei, and he instinctively pulled his hand away from Hikari. He stood still as a rush of memories of his crumbling world took him over. Hikari stopped also and looked back at him. "Mister?" she questioned, "What's wrong?"

He gladly forgot his visions to focus on Hikari. When the girl realized her companion was alright, she motioned for him to follow her. Knowing that her power could keep him safe from the Shadow warriors, he felt he had no choice but to follow her. There was a growing crowd of silent people around the chime, and he could see a group of ornately clad officials. When the chime stopped, one of the officials stepped forward and bellowed, "The Prince of Deimos has failed the trial. He is to be executed at nightfall…"

If there was any more to the message it was lost in the clamor of the crowd. Hikari swung around to face her companion, "C'mon! I gotta tell momma!" With that, Hikari sprung into action, pushing the crowd out of her way. The young man hesitated a moment before running to catch up with the little girl.

"Mister," Hikari cried cheerfully as she ran, "My mother is a prophet! She said the prince wouldn't pass the trial, even when everyone else had such high hopes for him. She'll be pleased to know she was right!"

They stopped suddenly at a low silver gate, which Hikari banged on viciously until finally pulling out a tiny key and opening it herself. The young girl bounced into the small room that seemed to be a kitchen and called for her mother. The young man entered cautiously as he saw a tall woman with long shimmering blond hair come through a door in the back of the room. Hikari ran to her shouting that she was a prophet. The woman kept her eyes on the stranger in her doorway as her daughter told her about the scheduled execution.

Hikari finally noticed the young man again and yelled, "Welcome him, mother! He is a foreigner!"

The woman sighed and closed her eyes briefly as if trying to vanquish an oncoming headache. She walked over to the stranger, "I'm sorry, but there are no rooms available here, regardless of what my daughter has told you. You'll have to leave."

Before the young man could so much as turn to leave, Hikari was between her mother and him. "Mother, be careful! He has powerful magic! I saw him appear right in the middle of the marketplace!"

The woman eyed him suspiciously.

"I am the Prince of the Sun Kingdom," the young man explained simply.

The woman stared at him as if he were insane. Then, slowly, as though remembering old legends, the look on her face changed to curiosity.

"But that means nothing now," he continued, "My kingdom has been destroyed."

He could tell the woman could see the sorrow in his face. She quickly dismissed Hikari from the room, and after being assured that the stranger would not be turned away, Hikari left.

Hikari's mother welcomed the stranger further into the small room, "My name is Yuri Haruno. Prince-"

"Please, don't call me that."

"What should I call you?" Yuri asked, smiling.

He sighed and lowered his head, he was losing all hope. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Yuri's mood changed instantly, "I'm sorry, um, stranger."

He didn't like the compassion in her voice, "Listen, I am still being hunted by the creatures that destroyed my kingdom, and I believe that your daughter's presence can block the creatures' ability to manifest themselves."

"I see, so you do want to stay here. The way you turned when I told you to leave made me think that you wanted to go."

"I wish I could."

"Well, you're welcome to stay," Yuri said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He squirmed from under her hand, "Thank you," he said, trying to put true gratitude in his voice.

She smiled gently at him, "We were just about to have dinner."

Yuri offered a seat to her guest and called for Hikari. The little girl skipped into the room as her mother set out a large platter of assorted vegetables and fruits.

The young man took a small helping and tried his best to eat it. "What's he being executed for?"

Yuri was surprised by his sudden question, "Who?"

"The Prince of Deimos."

"Oh," Yuri replied, "Our princess has proclaimed that she will only marry when a suitor can answer her three riddles, and if they fail they are to be executed."

"Your princess must be very cruel."

"She was not always that way."

Hikari burst in, "Hey, mister! Come to the execution with us!"

Again the man felt compelled to smile at the cheerful little girl, "Alright."

Then Yuri smiled at the stranger's reaction to her daughter. Even the hardened must be vulnerable to innocence, she thought.

The rest of the meal passed in silence until Yuri announced that it was time to leave. Hikari then led the procession to the square. Crowds were gathering there as nightfall grew closer, and a morbid excitement filled the air. Even with Hikari there, the stranger could feel the presence of Shadow warriors bobbing through the crowd, though he could not see them.

A chime rung, and the people quieted. From where Yuri, Hikari, and the stranger were standing, they could only partially see the procession of the Prince of Deimos. The young prince was dressed in ghostly white robes and walked calmly and confidently. The crowd was shocked by the prince's youth and confidence, and they began to call for the princess to forgive him, to spare the prince's life.

The stranger was particularly shocked by the spectacle. He had seen executions in his kingdom, and they had not affected him. But this execution was meaningless. It seemed that the only crime that the prince was guilty of was love.

The Prince of Deimos walked slowly through the crowd, giving away his jeweled bracelets and necklaces. As the prince disappeared further into the crowd, the stranger joined the people in chanting for the princess to show mercy on the prince. He wanted to shout a curse upon the heartless princess who had condemned the prince to die.

Suddenly, he heard trumpets, and the crowd turned their heads towards a high tower overlooking the square. There, on an ornate balcony, two attendants parted the sheer curtains leading to the tower interior. From within the darkness of the tower appeared a radiant form. The stranger knew instantly it was the Princess of the Moon.

At once, every evil curse he had wanted to shout at her vanished from his mind. All he could think of was the beauty of the figure before him. Her shimmering lavender dress hung regally on her tall frame, and her silver hair was pulled back into an ornate tangle of braids and curls that tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. Across her forehead rested a simple silver band upon which a crescent moon was engraved flanked by two small diamond encrusted stars. Her heavy eyelashes hid icy blue eyes that sparkled despite themselves.

The stranger stood enraptured for many moments until the princess broke his reverie with a sharp gesture indicating that the execution would continue. At once, the sheer curtains again fell back into place, and the stranger was left with the aching desire to have gazed at her even a second longer. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to recall her image, perfect and dazzling, to his mind, but something was wrong. In place of the beautiful princess, the stranger saw instead shadowy figures menacing him from the back of his eyes.

He gasped, "It's happening again."

The stranger started as he felt Hikari tugging on his sleeve. He looked around as the crowd was emptying the square following the executioner's procession.

Yuri was looking at him with a concerned expression, "Are you all right, stranger?"

The young man did not answer immediately, he was still deep in thought. "How long has the princess been like this?"

Yuri was taken aback by the question, but stammered, "She sent out the decree as soon as she came of age. The executions have been going on for almost a year now."

"Not much time left then," the stranger mumbled to himself. His expression darkened, and he fell silent for a while before he spoke again, this time with deep determination in his voice. "How do I accept the princess's challenge?"


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

"How do I accept the princess's challenge?"

Yuri was stunned for a moment, and Hikari glanced worriedly back and forth between her mother and the stranger. Yuri could see that the young man's eyes burned with genuine desire, and she cast her eyes downward sadly, "I was afraid this would happen."

"Tell me!" the stranger shouted forcefully, making Hikari jump back from him in fear, "I must save her!"

Yuri glanced questioningly at the stranger, "Save her? From what?"

Before he could say anything more, a tiny voice called out from behind him. He swung around and was shocked to see a young woman, nearly his age, with the same raven hair as his. His mind raced as he wondered if she could possibly be another survivor from his kingdom. She was dressed like the servant of a noble house, and her hair was tied back in a long braid. She looked familiar somehow.

She slowly approached him with utmost respect, half bowing as she walked. "My prince!" she whispered.

The stranger ran up to her, grabbing her arm in his enthusiasm, "Are you from the Sun Kingdom? Are there others with you?"

The girl kept her gaze at the ground as she answered, "Only one other, your majesty." She slowly glanced a few steps behind her at an older man with a long black beard who was limping towards them on an injured leg. His robes were burnt and in taters, but they had unmistakably been of a grand design and pure gold, the same as the stranger's. As the girl ran back to help the man, the stranger finally got a good look at him and gasped.

"Father!" the stranger called out as he ran forward to embrace the man in a flutter of golden robes.

The bearded man gazed uncomprehending at the young man for a moment, before sinking to his knees overwhelmed with emotion. "My son! You're alive!" His eyes filled with tears as he drew the young man tightly into his arms. "Oh, thank the heavens! How did you escape?"

"Shomei found me. She sent me here with the last of her power," the stranger blurted out, "What about you? Are you injured?"

The bearded man glanced down at his wounded leg, "It's not serious." Then, he turned to look up at the dark-haired girl, "This girl saved me. She protected me from the Shadows until we could find a transport crystal."

The young stranger stood and kindly took the hand of the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl blushed at the prince's touch, but kept her eyes downcast as she answered, "I'm Liu, your majesty. I was a handmaiden of your mother's before she passed away."

"Liu," the stranger said quietly, "What gave a simple handmaiden the courage to face the Shadows and protect my father?"

Liu blushed deeply at the question and tried to avoid the prince's gaze.

The stranger was about to say something else when Hikari bounded in to interrupt them. "Are you all from the Sun too?" Hikari asked cheerfully.

The young man turned his attention to Yuri and Hikari, "That's right... Father, these people aided me when I arrived here."

Yuri stepped forward and bowed to the older man. "I'm Yuri Haruno, and this is my daughter Hikari," she said, putting a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

With Liu's help, the bearded man got to his feet, "I am Ciro, King of the Sun Kingdom."

Hikari tugged enthusiastically at her mother's sleeve, "Momma, momma! A real, live king!"

The prince spoke up again, "Father, we're still in danger. The Shadows have started manifesting here too. I believe the Princess of the Moon is the host. Did you hear her decree about choosing a suitor?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you know what I must do. If the host's heart is not freed of the Shadows' presence soon, then this entire kingdom will become tainted and the Shadows will be able to manifest physically. If that happens, then the Moon Kingdom will fall as surely as ours did."

"You mean to accept her challenge?" Ciro asked, his voice trembling with emotion.

"There is no other way to get close to her, and besides..." the young man's voice trailed off, and he lowered his gaze. The faintest touch of red rose in his cheeks.

Ciro grabbed his arm urgently. "You've fallen for her," he whispered disbelievingly.

The prince said nothing, but continued to avoid his father's gaze.

Liu looked panicked, "Your majesty, if you accept that challenge, it will cost you your life!"

"What life?!" the prince shouted, suddenly releasing his pent up anger, "My life went up in flames along with my kingdom!"

Liu looked down, the sting of his words bringing tears to her eyes.

Ciro put a firm hand on his son's shoulder and turned to face him, "When our kingdom fell, I thought you dead. Now, you would force me to see you die again?"

"We're all dead if those Shadows appear!" the prince said desperately, pulling away from his father's hand.

The bearded man's eyes flashed with anger at his son's stubbornness. He turned away and motioned vaguely to Liu, "Speak to him!"

Liu fell to her knees before the prince, her eyes still brimming with unshed tears. "Your majesty! You asked me what gave me the courage to face the Shadows," she slowly looked up at him and trembled as she began to speak again. "It's because, one day... long ago... in the palace... you smiled at me."

The prince looked quietly at her trembling form and could not help but feel a pang of guilt. He kneeled down and gently took her hand, "Brave Liu, if I smiled at you once... then for the sake of that smile, let me face this challenge. For if I do not, I will become a man who never smiles again."

Liu could do nothing but lower her head and let her tears fall. The others remained silent. Even the old king kept his back turned to hide the anger and sorrow in his face, and he pleaded no more with his son.

The prince stood and turned to Yuri, more determined than ever, "Now, how do I accept her challenge?"

"The gong in the town square. Ring it three times," Yuri answered sadly.

He turned to his father and Liu again, "Do not worry. I will succeed. Stay with Yuri and Hikari. The little girl will offer some protection from the Shadows."

"My son," Ciro called over his shoulder, "Take care with the Shadows' host. Their hold on her heart cannot be removed by force. Such tactics only make their power stronger. We've learned that much already."

The prince nodded and turned towards the town square. His golden robes swayed gently as he walked, their luster drained in the cold light of twilight. The four watched silently from a distance until three harsh clangs rang out through the darkening square and a squad of soldiers appeared to escort the prince into the palace.

* * *

The memory of her does not do her justice, the prince thought as he stood before the Moon Princess accompanied by a small group of nobility, officials, and guards. The throne room was bathed in torchlight that lent her skin a warm glow and shone through her silver hair creating a halo of light around her face. She looked more human, less ethereal than she had upon the balcony outside, yet this enchanted the prince even more. Now she appeared to be within reach.

He could detect no trace of the Shadows around her, but looking into the cold and distant expression on her face, he knew without a doubt that they held sway over her heart. He had seen that exact same expression on the man who had brought ruin to the Sun Kingdom.

Serenity narrowed her icy blue eyes and looked down at him with contempt. "Stranger," she said, her voice ringing through the regal hall, "Do you know why I created this challenge?"

"No, princess," the prince said, his voice unwavering.

"On the day I came of age, a shadowy figure came to me in a dream. She showed me a vision of the past that I had never known about. Long ago in this kingdom, my great-grandmother reigned as a young princess in peace and tranquility. But the Earth Kingdom attacked, and she was taken prisoner, carried off by a stranger like you. She was forced to marry in the Earth Kingdom, never again to see the shores of her home. She lived a miserable and lonely life, and I wept for her. I wept even though I had never met her." The faintest glimmer of emotion flickered across her face before her eyes locked on the prince and all compassion dissolved instantly. "In her memory, I swore I would never marry. Stranger, do not tempt fate. Leave now and never return, and I will spare your life."

The prince stood tall as he answered in a clear strong voice, "Princess, I will face your trial."

"Very well," Serenity said, her voice betraying no emotion, "Bring forth the riddles."

A blast of trumpets announced the arrival of a tall young girl with long dark green, almost black, hair. She had dark skin and was clothed in an elegant dress of black silk. In her hands, she carried an ornate silver box encrusted with dark rubies. Standing before the princess, she gracefully opened the box, revealing three shimmering crystals that flashed in the firelight.

The princess slowly lifted the first crystal from the box, then held it high above her head. A beam of light nearly blinded the prince as the crystal began to float to the center of the room. Gently pulsing with light, a slightly distorted voice echoed from within the crystal:

_In the dark of night, a ghost takes flight._  
_It spreads its wings over the sorrow of human life._  
_All the world calls to it, imploring it._  
_But the ghost vanishes at dawn,_  
_to be reborn in men's hearts._  
_Each night it is reborn, only to vanish again each day._

The prince's brows furrowed in concentration. He stood silently for a moment before he spoke. "Yes, princess, it carries me away on its wings. It is Hope."

The crystal shattered spectacularly, tiny fragments sparkling fiercely before winking out of existence.

Serenity's mouth tightened into a slight frown, "Yes, stranger, hope... which always deceives." She turned to select the next crystal, and again she lifted it above her head. It floated to the center of the room, its voice echoing in crystalline tones:

_It burns like a flame, yet is not flame._  
_At times it brings delirium._  
_It burns like a fever, a passion._  
_Inertia makes it weak._  
_If you lose heart or die it becomes cold._  
_Dream of conquest and it burns again._  
_Its voice fills you with dread._  
_Its glow is like the sunset._

The prince lowered his eyes and paced back and forth, bringing his hand to his chin in thought. In a few moments, he turned to face the princess again. "Yes, princess, it races flaming through my veins as I stand before you. It is Blood."

The crystal shattered amid the hushed and hopeful murmurs of the nobility and officials in attendance. Serenity's eyes flashed with anger as she reached for the last crystal. It floated between the prince and princess, the last barrier between them, its voice echoing out:

_It is ice that makes you burn,_  
_and, when you burn, becomes colder still._  
_It is both light and dark._  
_In setting you free, it makes you a slave._  
_If it accepts you as its slave, it makes you a king._

The prince again took to pacing, his footsteps falling quicker as the minutes passed. The audience restlessly whispered hushed encouragement to him. With each minute, Serenity's look of satisfaction grew stronger. "Come, stranger," she mocked, "what is the ice that makes you burn?"

Fear crept across the prince's face and his blood ran cold as he fell to his knees. The room went silent.

Serenity turned away from him, looking pleased.

Then the prince suddenly looked up at the princess as if seeing her clearly for the first time. "I have won," he declared as he rose to his feet again.

Serenity's face fell, her smug look turning to uncertainty.

The prince took a step forward, his voice swelling with strength, "My fire will melt your ice. It is you, Serenity."

Serenity turned in horror to see the crystal shatter. The gasps and cheers of the audience filled the room as the princess shook her head in disbelief and fear. "This cannot be. No," she glanced panic-stricken at the prince, "I refuse. I will not be yours."

The room seemed to darken suddenly, and the prince was struck with the familiar sickening feeling induced by the Shadows. He looked around quickly, but saw nothing out of the ordinary except a subtle dark mist rising around the princess. His mind racing, he remembered his father's last words of advice. He needed to act quickly to calm the princess, but what could he do?

"I shall belong to no man," Serenity muttered to herself. Her hands trembling with rage as she pointed at the prince, "Stranger, would you force me into your arms against my will?"

"No, proud princess," the prince replied, approaching her cautiously, "I would only want you with your heart full of love!"

Serenity was taken aback by the prince's words, and her resolve faltered as he took her outstretched hand in his. The shadowy aura around her seemed to fade slightly. "My princess," he spoke softly, "You have asked me three riddles. I will ask you only one." He stepped closer to her, gazing into her glassy eyes which seemed captivated by him, "You do not know my name. Tell me my name before dawn. If you do, then at dawn I will die."

Serenity stood tall and seemed to have regained her noble composure. Her expression was once again cold and unfeeling. She nodded slowly, then swept from the room as the audience burst into anxious chatter.

* * *

_A/N: Hooray for the Sailor Pluto cameo! I'd been trying to figure out a way to work her in. _:)_ Thank you to everyone who fav'ed and followed this story! This is the first story I've ever made public, so I really appreciate the reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Please indulge me and let's assume that a night on the moon is the same length as a night on earth. :)_

~ Chapter 3 ~

Word spread quickly through the palace about how the stranger had succeeded in solving the princess's three riddles, only to challenge the princess with one of his own. If she could discover his name before dawn, then he would agree to be executed.

The stranger had been swiftly escorted to a small waiting room, but no sooner had he sat down then there was a heavy knock on the door. He opened it to see a group of ten or so officials led by a severe-looking woman with short blond hair dressed in royal armor with a small white cat at her feet.

She stepped forward and gave the most imperceptible of bows, "I am Mikako of Venus, the captain of the royal guard. As we speak, messengers walk the hallways of this palace, knocking on every door, asking for your name. The princess has declared that no one is to sleep tonight and threatens to exile the entire court if we fail to discover your name. It is only a matter of time before we reveal your secret. On behalf of the Moon Kingdom, I ask that you confess your name."

Standing tall to challenge the woman's presence, he spoke with authority, "Captain, your kingdom is in great danger. An enemy has taken your princess as a host and threatens to bring ruin to this star."

The woman gave a mirthless laugh, "Nonsense. Our kingdom is secure. You are the one who will bring us ruin. Have you any proof of this claim?"

The prince frowned. Would admitting that he came from the Sun Kingdom and had witnessed this tragedy before give away his identity?

The white cat who had been sitting beside Mikako patiently, suddenly jumped to the prince's side. Commanding the attention of the captain and officials, it spoke in a very human male voice, "I will speak with the stranger alone. Please withdraw."

Mikako gave the cat a questioning look, furrowing her brow slightly, but nodded curtly and turned to leave.

Shocked to hear a cat speak, but even more dumbfounded to see its order being followed, the prince gazed aghast at the white feline as the door to the waiting room clunked shut. Once they were alone, the cat's demeanor seemed to change, and when he spoke again it was in a careful whisper, "I believe you. Follow me."

The cat weaved between the chairs and tables before jumping onto the windowsill of the open air window. With a slight nod of his head to beckon the prince, he jumped down into the palace garden below. The prince followed with much less grace, but managed to make it down from the second story window with the help of the vines that clung to the palace wall.

The cat plodded silently through the starlit garden, and the prince followed, trying to keep the inevitable rustling of his robes to a minimum. Reaching a small secluded pool surrounded by tight-knit trees and bushes, the cat jumped up on a nearby stone bench and took a seat looking at the prince. "Stay here. It should buy you some time until they find you," he said quietly.

"Thank you," the prince said simply, "but why?"

"My name is Artemis," the cat's eyes twinkled a bit, "I, too, am from a different planet. You're from the Sun Kingdom, correct?"

"Yes," a hint of fear in the prince's voice as he wondered how much the cat knew.

"Don't worry, I don't know who you are," Artemis smiled, "but, while the Moon Kingdom broke contact with the Sun Kingdom ages ago, my star still keeps tabs on it from time to time. Very discretely of course. What I mean to say is that we noticed a dark presence building in your star. We had hoped you would be able to banish it yourselves, but I suppose this was not the case."

"The Shadows are just that. Shadows," the prince said sadly, "Force, even magical force, has no effect on them. We cannot win against something like that. But I _do_ know that if we can break the Shadows' connection to the host, then they will no longer have a foothold in our world."

"What can I do to aid you?"

"I must speak with the princess alone."

Artemis looked at him with an appraising eye, then finally said, "That will be difficult, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

And with that, the white cat vanished into the dark garden.

* * *

The prince sat quietly on the stone bench for a long time, his eyes following the movements of the small white fish in the pond as they darted through the dark water. His mind was filled only with thoughts of the princess, recalling her grace and beauty. But above all, he remembered that precious moment when he had taken her hand and she had looked so captivated by him that it seemed for an instant as if she might give in and fall into his arms. Looking up at the palace in the distance, he saw that it was lit from top to bottom, occasionally catching glimpses of people darting around or the sound of frenzied activity. Indeed, it appeared that the princess's orders were being followed to the letter. No one was sleeping tonight.

After what seemed like hours, the prince heard distant movement in the garden. He crouched beside the bench concealing himself as best he could among the bushes. Startled by the rustle of leaves beside him, he saw Artemis's face appear through the foliage.

The prince was about to smile until he noticed the look of sorrow and pain on the cat's face. "I'm so sorry," Artemis whispered. The prince only had time to give him a questioning glance before the cat jumped forward into the clearing and suddenly yelled over his shoulder, "He's over here!"

The sound of armored boots announced the arrival of a squad of guards lead by the captain, Mikako. "Please come with us," she scowled, a hand on her sword reinforcing the hint of a threat in her voice. The prince reluctantly followed the squad to a large pavilion covered with an overhang of small twining white flowers where Serenity stood waiting. For a hopeful moment, the prince wondered if Artemis had indeed fulfilled his request. Then the princess stepped aside, and the prince saw his father, Liu, Yuri, and Hikari all standing surrounded by more guards.

The prince's heart sank. How could he have been so careless? Had he been so blinded by the princess that he had forgotten about his father and other companions? He looked across their faces, each one filled with fear, except his father, Ciro, who looked at him calmly in silence.

Serenity looked down on the prince with serene satisfaction, "Your face is pale, stranger. Apparently, I am right in thinking these people know your secret."

"No, you're wrong. I do not know them," he lied in vain, the worry in his face betraying him.

The princess glanced at the captain of the guard. Mikako held out a small pendant which suddenly lit up with a soft pulsing red light. "A lie, of course," she stated, looking at the princess. A proud smile spread across Serenity's face.

Trying his best to keep his nerves in check, the prince watched helplessly as the princess asked each of the captives in turn whether they knew his name, Mikako's pendent revealing immediately whether they were lying or not.

"Very well," Serenity proclaimed when the test was over, "Take the child and her mother away. But keep them locked up in case they can be of use later." She glanced meaningfully at the prince who felt his face tense with anger. Yuri and Hikari took one more hopeful look at the prince before the guards shuffled to obey the princess's command and take them towards the palace.

Serenity's eyes flashed at seeing victory in sight. "As for the rest of them," she said, "If they value their lives, they will tell me your name."

A pang of nausea struck the prince, and he looked up to see the princess enveloped in a dark aura even

stronger than before. Ciro and Liu saw it too, but the rest of the Moon dwellers seemed oblivious to the dark presence.

"Princess-" the prince began, but was interrupted as Liu stumbled forwards.

"Please, heavenly princess! I beg you, stop this madness," Liu pleaded, panic-stricken.

Serenity's cold eyes locked on her and filled with displeasure and malice, "Begin with the girl."

The air went cold. The prince could see a shadowy figure forming behind the princess. "No, don't!" the prince yelled and tried to run forward, but was restrained by the guards.

"Captain," Serenity summoned.

Mikako approached Liu, drawing her sword and pointing it at the raven-haired girl. She looked deadly serious as she spoke, "Tell us his name."

More shadows were forming in the princess's wake, still obscure and lacking solid form, but gaining strength with each second. The air grew heavy with dark energy, and even some of the guards began to notice something was wrong.

Liu shook her head desperately, staring in terror at the slowly materializing Shadow warriors around the princess, then glancing at the prince with tears in her eyes.

"This is your last warning," the captain growled, "Speak his name or you die!"

"I will not," Liu said quietly, but unwavering, her eyes still fixed on the prince.

"No! Don't touch her!" the prince was now struggling madly with the guards who held him back.

"Kill her," Serenity spoke, but the voice was not her own. Mikako raised her sword to strike.

A black creature leapt out of nowhere, toppling the captain of the guard and pinning her to the ground. Its claws dug into her shoulders, ripping the cloth of her uniform and drawing blood as they pierced her skin. Letting out an angry war cry, Mikako managed to kick the monster off of her and jumped to her feet, feeding energy to her sword which began to glow golden.

In a flurry of claws and swords, chaos broke out as the guards sprang into action against the tall creatures of pure black shadow that were suddenly appearing around them. The prince broke free of the distracted guards and ran over to his father and Liu.

"Stranger!" came a voice from the prince's feet. He looked down to see Artemis with a short sword lying on the ground before him. "Take it! I'll get reinforcements," the cat shouted quickly before fleeing in the direction of the palace.

The prince swiftly grabbed the sword, turning to his father and Liu. "Run quickly," he urged them, "You must hide!"

Liu opened her mouth to protest, but was forced to jump back as a Shadow warrior lunged at the group.

"Father!" the prince shouted as the Shadow grabbed hold of Ciro and threw him into a tall hedge several paces away. Gritting his teeth, the prince ran forward, swinging his sword to drive away the Shadow.

Managing to get between the monster and his father, the prince soon found himself cornered by three more Shadows. He glanced at Liu in the distance. She was watching in horror as a black portal crackling with dark energy was opening around the Moon Princess who now seemed to be lost in a trance.

The prince's thoughts raced. The portal! All the Shadows needed to do now was free the darkened heart of the princess from her physical body and the gateway would be opened.

Sensing the danger, Liu glanced desperately at the prince. He was frantically trying to break away from the Shadows and get to Serenity. Liu's face grew grave and determined. She ran up to the princess and sank to her knees in front of her, grabbing hold of the fabric of the princess's dress. "Princess!" Liu screamed at the top of her lungs.

Serenity's blank eyes seemed to register the presence of the desperate girl in front of her, and a flash of humanity returned to her face.

"Liu!" The prince's voice screamed a warning, and Liu turned to see a Shadow leaping forward, its claws raised to strike down the princess.

"No!" Liu jumped up spreading her arms wide to protect Serenity as she took the blow herself, long claws slashing deep into her unprotected skin.

Serenity watched as Liu's small form collapsed lifelessly at her feet, her simple robes stained with blood. For a moment, all grew still as the princess's eyes widened with understanding. "So," she whispered softly, "love can be strength as well." A single tear slowly collected and fell down her pale cheek.

Dazzling light burst forth from Serenity's chest, illuminating the entire garden as it pierced through the Shadow warriors, dissolving them all instantly. The black portal around her flickered and collapsed on itself, leaving no trace behind.

As the light began to fade, the prince ran up to Liu's body, falling to his knees and taking her hand in his. His dark hair hid his face as he whispered softly, "Thank you, Liu." A comforting hand fell on the prince's shoulder, and he looked up to see his father looking down at them sadly.

Looking up again, Ciro addressed the onlooking crowd, "This courageous girl has protected your princess and saved us all. Will one of you help me carry her?" A young guard stepped forward and helped the former king carry Liu off towards the palace.

The prince turned his gaze to Serenity. She had taken a few steps back, her face awash with conflicting emotions and eyes filled with genuine fear. He stood and tried to step towards her, but she held up a trembling hand. "Stay where you are, stranger!" Her eyes darted around the assembled crowd, "Leave us! All of you, be gone!"

Mikako hesitated before offering a tentative bow and motioning for the guards to follow her in the direction of the palace.

Serenity tried in vain to compose herself as she stood alone before the prince. She looked up at the slowly brightening sky, and hung her head. "My heart is free again, the shadows gone. Yet, I look into your eyes and feel like all is lost. I am defeated. Not by a trial, but by my own heart. My glory is over."

The prince's face filled with tenderness. "No," he said softly, "It has only begun." He could not help but step forward and gently caress her cheek with his hand, wiping away the tear that had fallen.

The princess sighed, her eyes fluttering shut, and leaned into his hand relishing his warm touch. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips upon hers. She relaxed, abandoning herself to warmth of his kiss, then pulled away looking sorrowful and embarrassed.

She lowered her eyes, "Go, stranger. You have my heart. Do not seek a greater victory. Please, go. Take your secret with you."

The prince smiled gently, "I have no more secrets. My name and my life are yours to do with as you wish."

He knelt before her, spreading his arms and lowering his head. His golden robes shining as they caught the first rays of the rising sun, he declared, "I am Eos, son of Ciro and heir to the Sun Kingdom."

Serenity stared at him for a long moment, disbelieving, entranced by his radiance. Then she closed her eyes as if making a momentous decision. She couldn't help it as her face softened into a gentle smile. When she spoke again, her voice had regained its regal authority, "No, my prince. I know your name now... Your name is love."

He looked up at the princess in shock, his eyes questioning. She nodded reassuringly, almost shyly, and bent down to take his hands as she brought him to his feet before her. The prince's face shone with unrestrained joy as he broke into a radiant smile. She kissed him gently, and he put his arms around her drawing her close. Gold and silver robes fluttered and intertwined in the breeze as they stood embracing, basking in the glow of the newly risen sun.


End file.
